hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Van Yelsing
'||}} is the third child of Johnson and Elisabeth Van Yelsing. She is a Rookie Hunter partnered with Tristan Rooker and Malcolm Cole. Appearance Mina is fair-skinned and has a slim figure. She has light pink-colored short hair that is styled in a simple crown braid, and brown, stoic eyes. Most of the time, Mina wears a short, black dress and a white collared longsleeved shirt underneath. Around the outside of her collar, she wears a thin black ribbon tied into a neat bow. Her legs are covered, as she wears black thigh-high socks and white, flat shoes. Personality Mina is mostly very relaxed, cheerful and upbeat, usually taking a while to get angry. She enjoys fighting to test her limits and keep strengthening herself. While she doesn't look down on weak people, she gets irritated when someone that she thinks of as weak try to do things they shouldn't capable of. Despite how headstrong she seems, Mina is actually very cautious and erratic about how she does things. That's not to say she's too scared to do anything, she technically can't decide what moves she should do and would probably do nothing but plan if she didn't have anyone helping (Tristan and Dio for example). History Mina is the third child in the current generation of the Van Yelsing family, a family of well-known professional bodyguards and Hunters. While Mina initially wasn't interested in the family occupation, she changed her mind after seeing her older brother Dio's resolve by trying and repeatedly failing to beat their father in a sparring match. Mina passed the 296th Hunter Exam as a rookie, becoming partners at the same time with fellow rookies Tristan Rooker and Malcolm Cole. Relationships Dio Van Yelsing Dio is Mina's greatest idol. She's always looked up to him as a source of inspiration in being a Hunter. Whenever she's in a situation where she doesn't know how to respond, she often turns to Dio for advice. Dio always knows what to say in a way the Mina can come to a conclusion on her own. Tristan Rooker Tristan is Mina's best friend. Tristan's stubbornness pushes Mina's cautious nature while her cautiousness reels in Tristan's absurdity, allowing Mina to focus more on the task and allowing Tristan to calm down easier. Malcolm Cole While Mina didn't think particularly highly of Malcolm upon their first meeting. But after seeing Malcolm continue to mentally push himself through the Hunter Exam, Mina developed a form of respect for him. Plot Abilities & Powers Mina has all the benefits granted by her status as a Hunter. As a member of the Van Yelsing family, she's had battle training since she was a child and among the current generation, is the second strongest in battle potential (without Nen). Enhanced Strength: '''Mina's physical strength is extraordinary for her age. Her strength training was taught by her father, a professional body builder. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a member of the Van Yelsing family, a family of professional bodyguards, Mina's training was not lacking in the slightest. 'Enhanced Endurance: '''Partly from sparring matches against her father, Mina's endurance speaks wonders. Even being able to handle attacks from Wilhelm Nekelots before she'd learned Nen (granted, Wilhelm was only using Ten). Nen Mina is a Transmuter. Despite picking up to Nen fairly quickly, she had difficulty coming up with a Hatsu that used her natural category (Dio advised her to make an ability for her natural aura category before going into any other categories) but she did come up an ability based on her observations of a shark. Thanks to her combat techniques, she has great control over her aura flow, making it difficult for her foes to determine her next move just by seeing her aura. Her tansitions into techniques like Gyo, Ryu and Ko are more streamlined than her partner Tristan, who's an Enhancer that specialises in these techniques. As hand-to-hand combat is Mina's strongest skill, her proficiency in Enhancement is almost as good as actual Enhancers (this example is based on strength contests with Tristan. With Mina winning 1 out of 4 times). Quotes *(To Tristan) "''You're a lot like my older brother, he can't give up either." Trivia *Mina's appearance is based off of Karin Sarayashiki from The Ones Within. *Mina took the Hunter Exam at 16 years old, the same age as her brother, Dio, when he first attempted it. *Amphitrite is the name of Poseidon's wife. **Andreias is Ancient Greek for "Bravery". Category:Human Category:Transmuter Category:Hunters Category:Nen User